amigos para siempre
by camilacolina
Summary: Despues de tener una relacion con shadow, rouge descubre que el se ira y no lo volvera a verlo pero ahora tiene una relacion con knuckles, pero ella se dara cuenta de que tiene que perdonarlo poque siempre sera una amiga y la mejor de shadow


'narradora prov.':

Rouge estaba en el parque de Station Square esperando a su novio shadow que le había llamado para que se vieran ya que el tenia algo que decirle, habían empezado a salir como hace dos años, ella esperaba que shadow le pusiera matrimonio y esperaba que esta cita que tenían se lo propusiera así que se había vestido demasiado elegante.

Tenía puesto un vestido de color morado corto escotado con toques negros y violetas con una chaqueta negra; unos tacones negros, tenía el pelo amarrado y una diadema negra con una flor morada al lado morado y unas joyas hechas de diamantes.

"porque no llega" dijo ella desesperada

"Me estabas esperando" dijo una voz profunda

Rouge se volteo para ver a su amor ósea shadow parado al frente de ella con un ramo de flores.

"Hola amor porque llegas tan tarde"

"rouge este tengo que decirte algo"

"que pasa shady"

"bueno como decirlo…me iré a una misión solo y no regresare de ella porque me dijeron que tenía que sacrificarme"

"pe...pero y nosotros"

"me temo que ya no hay nosotros…creo que deberíamos dejarlo"

"que…insinúas shadow" dijo con voz ahogada

"terminamos"

"que no esto no debería pasar…creí que me llamaste para pasarla juntos no para terminar"

"pues creíste mal…aun podemos ser amigos los mejores….aunque creo que deberías encontrar a alguien mejor ya que no volveré"

"pero como paso"

"bueno fue más o menos así"

'shadow prov.':

Inicio de recuerdo

Estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad pensando en que deberá a serle a rouge ya que llevamos saliendo dos años estaba planeando llamarla para verla y pedirle matrimonio, pero me di cuenta de que me estaban espiando así que decidí seguirles el juego.

Pase por él un callejón y me di la vuelta para ver a los de G.U.N. al frente mío pero sin sus armas solo con sus carros y avían aviones que me apuntaban, mire al frente y vi a una agente acercarse a mi yo me puse en posición de ataque.

"que quieren" dije

"nada solo vinimos porque te necesitamos en una misión"

"cual misión"

Me contaron de la misión y de que debía ir solo sin el team dark, porque tal vez no regresaría pero tenía que aceptar por la vida de los demás aunque no vería a rouge pero ella podría encontrar a otro que también lo ame había escuchado rumores de que knuckles su gran amigo de la diversión para fastidiar estaba enamorado de ella y él cree de que si no vuelve, el sería perfecto para rouge, además podía revivir era la forma de vida perfecta pero no regresaría a mobius se quedaría en el ark.

"acepto el trabajo"

"muy bien te veremos mañana"

Fin del recuerdo

"y eso paso…si revivo no podre volver y creo que mereces a alguien mejor"

"y crees que él sea el indicado"

"si ya te dije pero no olvides que seremos los mejores amigos"

"ok…entiendo entonces adiós" y se fue corriendo

'rouge prov.':

Estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía no quería verlo me había roto el corazón me sonaba esa palabra en mi cabeza cada segundo la de '_terminamos' _y aunque sigue siendo mi amigo y lo quiero no se si se lo perdonaría. Estaba tan distraída que no me fije que había alguien que estaba al frente mío y nos chocamos.

Cuando me levante vi que era knuckles no quería que me viera triste pero él se dio cuenta y me ayudo a levantarme.

"Lo…lo siento knuckles"

"no hay problema pero dime que…" no pudo terminar porque aplaste mis labios con los suyos.

'shadow prov.':

Vi correr a rouge así que la seguí, después de perseguirla por media ciudad en la oscuridad la vi chocarse con knuckles me escondí para verlos sabia que estaban conversando, puse una sonrisa cuando vi a rouge besar a knuckles sabía que si no iba a volver él será perfecto para cuidarla y eran una linda pareja.

Me di la vuelta pero no antes de ver por última vez a los dos amigos que extrañaría más, sonreí y me fui a la base para ir a la misión.

'rouge prov.':

Cuando acabamos el beso el me pregunto porque lo icé le conté todo le que paso y el entendió que le paso lo mismo con julie-su y de que si shadow quiere ser solo amigos y no volvería que debo entenderlo y perdonarlo ahora lo tenía claro.

"rouge estas bien"

"si knuckles estoy bien tienes razón ya lo perdonare y sé que volverá y seremos amigos él y yo"

"bien dicho"

Solo sonreí, pasaron días yo ya tenía una linda relación con knuckles me sentía más protegida tal vez el tenia razón y sé que algún día lo volveré a ver para disculparme.

'shadow prov.':

Y habían pasado días o más bien meses desde la misión me había muerto pero reviví y me fui al ark desde ahí pude ver a rouge se veía feliz con knuckles y sé que él le dijo que me perdonara y algún día la veré.

'narradora prov.':

Pasaron los años knuckles y rouge se avían casado y esperaban un hijo, pero lo que quería rouge s volver a ver a la persona que había amado como novio pero ahora solo será su mejor amigo, estaba caminando con knuckles por ángel isla pero se sorprendieron al ver a alguien que no vio por mucho tiempo.

"sha…shadow" dijo

"hola rouge, knuckles me alegra verlos juntos al fin"

Rouge corrió asía él y lo abrazo por fin de tantos años volvió a ver a su amigo y ya no quería perderlo.

"dónde estabas"

"te dije que estaba en una misión"

"pero tanto duro"

"no mucho"

"hey shadow me alegra verte"

"y a mí me alegra verlos juntos knuckles"

"enserio creí que viniste para recuperar a rouge"

"no ahora solo somos amigos…ustedes estarán juntos"

"lamento lo que te dije knuckles te perdono"

"solo vine para oír eso ahora me voy veo que tienen que estar solos"

"gracias shadow"

"de nada rouge recuerda siempre seremos los mejores amigos"

Y con solo decirlo desapareció rouge y knuckles volvieron a sus vidas juntos pero rouge siempre recordara a su amigo de que ahora estará con él y de que ya tiene a las dos personas más queridas que a querido desde que los conoció y no olvidara de que ella y shadow eran y siempre serán los mejores '_amigos para siempre'._

**fin**


End file.
